


Sam & Jack - Just married (made for Shipmas 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas, samjack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Shipmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063592
Kudos: 10





	Sam & Jack - Just married (made for Shipmas 2020)

[Shipmas 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94593-2020-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
